Treatment tables are commonly used in various different medical fields, including the manual-therapy professions, such massage therapy, osteopathy, and physical therapy, and also for chiropractic medicine. Particularly for chiropractic treatments, a table may be necessary for a practitioner to perform certain examinations, adjustment, and procedures, as chiropractic physicians generally focus on the management of the neuro-musculoskeletal system without using medicines or surgery. Although the emphasis of such manual therapy may often be on the spine, for effective treatment of low back pain, lumbar disc herniation, etc., treatment may also be received on the cervical region for neck pain, some forms of headache, etc.
Therefore, treatment tables have been utilized for some time in these practices, with a typical example of such a chiropractic tables generally being illustrated within FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,441 to Steffenmeier for “Automatic Tilt-Elevating Chiropractic Table.” However, despite the patentable and other advances that have been made to date, they have not developed sufficiently to support newer treatment techniques or to be able to provide the versatility and comfort level that is expected and needed by chiropractic patients. These deficiencies are addressed by the invention disclosed herein.